Prisoner Of Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rook's romantic evening comes to a hault when he is kidnapped by what could be his worst nightmare!


"CANNONBALL!" Rachel shouted before jumping into the water with a mighty splash.

The aliens jumped in doing cannonballs, jackknives, and can openers. They splashed and swam to their hearts' content. When Rachel told her friends she discovered a pool in the Grant Mansion, they immediately cleaned and fixed it up. Now it was fine as a hotel pool. Everyone was having a blast.

Save for one alien, that is.

Rachel looked on and saw Rook watching far from the corner. She got out and approached her fiancé. "What's wrong, Rook? Don't you want to swim?"

"Well, I am not fond of getting my fur wet, Rachel." he said.

Rachel have him a peck on the cheek. "It's okay, baby. I understand."

"But maybe you can start slow, though." Sasha said, walking up to the couple to get their attention.

"How so?" Rook asked.

"Well, for starters, you can take that armor off and put some swim trunks." Sasha told him. "Even when you're off duty, you never take that thing off!"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen you without your armor on!" Rachel pointed out. "Don't you get hot or something?"

"Do you ever take it off?" Sasha asked.

Rook felt a little uneasy by all these questions. "Ladies, please. I wear this armor for protection. Even when I'm off duty or not. One can never predict when an enemy is about to strike."

Rachel thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "Hm, that does make sense." But protection or not, she did feel bad that Rook had to miss out on all the fun.

Sasha noticed this, so she had an idea. "I know! How about after the swim, we'll go on a double date!"

Whampire dropped down from above. "Did someone say double date?" he grinned.

Rachel and Rook gave each other an excited look. "We're in!" declared Rachel.

"And I know just the place to go!" Whampire said.

* * *

The double date took place in Undertown. Rachel and Rook were a bit confused when they followed Sasha and Whampire through the alien city, those two had smiles that didn't go away.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" Sasha replied.

"Do you even know yourself, Sasha?"

"No idea!" Sasha said proudly. "But I know I like surprises!"

"We have arrived!" Whampire and Sasha stopped in front of a rather swank looking establishment.

"Cassiopeia's?" Rachel read the sign in blue neon letters

"You sure about this, Sweetie?" Sasha asked Whampire. She's never been to an alien restaurant before.

"Of course, just let me handle everything."

They walked in and they were in awe. It was the most romantic place the girls have ever seen. There were candlelit tables with live music playing, the lights were dimmed so the starlight ceiling sparkled like the real galaxy. It was so breathtaking.

Whampire went up to the alien waiter at the counter. "Table for four, my good man."

"Do you have a reservation?" But the waiter gasped and his eyes had gone very wide when he turned and saw Whampire grinning toothily.

The many patrons either became intimidated or ran away in Whampire's presence.

But Whampire just kept smiling as he approached the waiter. "Now, would you be so kind as to show us to our seats?"

The scared server swallowed hard and said, "Y-Y-Yes, sir! Right away!"

After being given the best table in the house. The double daters placed their orders. The waiter brought their drinks, quivering. "H-Here's your drinks, it's on the house!"

Sasha looked at the Vladat. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm a VIP here." Whampire implied with a wink.

"That," said Rook. "and perhaps the restaurant employees want a Vladat to feed on their food instead of their energy..."

After a wonderful dinner, the couples began to dance to the swinging band playing bouncy jazz.

Rook pulled on the collar of his armor. "I am going to get some fresh air, Rachel. Be right back."

But as soon as Rook stepped out and sucked in a deep breath, a large silhouette came out of nowhere holding a large sack and grabbed Rook, put him in the sack, and raced away.

* * *

Rook grunted as he began to wake up, his head was hurting. He wanted to fell it for damage. But to his shock and confusion, his arms were cuffed above his head on a cold metal table, his legs were cuffed in place as well.

The Revonnahgander scowled. To his obvious observation, he was kidnapped by probably a powerful enemy. Maybe Psyphon who wants to steal his armor, or perhaps a criminal mastermind who will hold him for ransom, or the Forever Knights who will use him as bait to lure Rachel to them.

Rook heard the footsteps of his captor now. He glared at the menacing shadow coming closer. When they stepped into the light, Rook's face was filled with exasperated alarm.

His captor was a large alien with pink skin and yellow eyes inside an orange and black power armor. She smiled at her prisoner's reaction.

"Hello, Little Rook!" she chirped in her German accent.

"Fistina?!" Rook felt very afraid. This alien has a mad crush on him, and now he was in her clutches!

Fistina walked over to her love interest. "I must admit, I was upset I didn't capture that scrawny blonde girl, but having you is even better!"

"What do you want, Fistina?!"

"I want you!" Fistina cooed as she stroked Rook's head like he were a kitten. "Tell me, do you like champagne, hm?"

Rook could not believe his ears! "Release me at once!" he demanded while struggling against his bonds. "I am already engaged to Rachel!"

"Oh, I'm well aware." Fistina growled in digust. "That one is made of ice! She could never make you happy!" Then she grinned evilly, which made Rook very nervous. "But I can..."

She detached her hands and they crawled up Rook's body. He winced when they positioned themselves in front of his exposed underarms.

"Uh, what are you-"

Without a word, Fistina's mechanical fingers lightly tickled Rook's underarms.

"Tickle, tickle!" she taunted.

Rook gritted his teeth together to hold in his laughter, it tickled extremely bad. "S-Stop that!" he growled.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Is my little Rook ticklish there?" she teased. Her fingers dug harder and faster, now tickling Rook like there's no tomorrow!

Rook tried to fight it, but it was too much. He broke down. "Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, nohohoho! Please, stop!" He wiggled and squirmed, but couldn't get away.

"If you want me to stop, then say you'll leave that human for me!" Fistina demanded, her fingers not stopping even once.

"NO! NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rook yelled in fits of laughter.

Fistina frowned, "Fine, be that way..." Her hands stopped tickling Rook, he gasped as he took a much needed breath. Then one of the hands walked away to get something.

Rook's eyes widened when the hand returned with an exotic looking feather. Fistina reattached her hand and aimed the feather towards Rook.

Suddenly, the wall exploded and Rachel, Whampire, and Sasha came rushing in.

Rook saw the rage in Rachel's face, which spelled Fistina's doom.

Fistina laughed as she dropped the feather and faced her foes. "Well, this is pleasant surprise! Guess I'll have the pleasure of crushing your skull after all!"

But Rachel wasn't fazed, she didn't even flinch. "You've got some nerve, sister..." she snarled in the most enraged voice.

"Oh, why's that? Because my love and I were having more fun than you were?" the armored amazon mocked. "Face it, I'm a hundred times more woman than you, a scrawny Earth child!"

Then she laughed until Rachel jumped up and delivered a hard Karate kick to Fistina's face. The alien groaned in pain, holding her face in surprise.

"Oh, come on!" Rachel scoffed. "What in the world makes you think Rook would see- no, scratch that, ANY guy would see something in you, a walking refrigerator?!" she growled.

"Unless they're blind!" Sasha said.

"Yeah, is that your face or did you block a kick?" Rachel jeered.

"Oh!" Rook and Whampire said together before laughing right out loud.

Fistina got up in an angered stance. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Then a streak of green hit Fistina right on the forehead. She wanted to get it off, but she couldn't move her body!

Whampire smiled after successfully landing his corruptura on Fistina.

"Nice shot, baby." Sasha said.

"Now do us a solid and release Rook." Whampire commanded.

Struggling, Fistina went up to Rook and freed him. The first thing Rook did was take out a pair of handcuffs. "Fistina, you have the right to remain silent...and single."

But before Rook could slap the cuffs on her, Fistina brought her fist up, and aimed it at her face!

Rook looked over and saw his fiancée with a sly smile. "I don't Fistina completely learned her lesson yet..." Rachel said.

Rook turned his attention to Fistina, who smiled sweetly and batted her eyes.

"You're right, she has not." Rook decided. "Please proceed."

With a flash of Whampire's eyes, Fistina began pummeling herself in the face over and over and over again.

After the self-beat down, Fistina was promptly arrested and taken in. The couples returned to the Grant Mansion and returned to their pool party.

Rachel looked around. "Where's Rook?"

"Right here."

Rachel saw Rook, and she gasped, her heart fluttering.

Rook came out, without his armor! Instead, he wore a pair of blue and black swim trunks. Rachel blushed, so awestruck by his exquisite, well defined physique.

"I see you've noticed my new swim attire." Rook noted.

Rachel and Rook embraced each other before sharing a kiss. Rachel caressed the warm, periwinkle fur through her fingers.

"I am sorry our double date was ruined." he sadly said as they pulled apart.

Rachel just smiled. "It doesn't matter, what does is matter is that you're safe. I can't imagine what that Fistina could've done to you!"

"Actually, you can!" Sasha said, she pulled out Fistina's feather. "I found this at the scene of the crime!" she giggled.

Rachel blinked. "Oh, I see now..."

Whampire closely examined the feather. "That's not just any feather, it's one of the softest and finest in the galaxy."

Rook coughed, "Well, fine or not. It would not have satisfied Fistina desires."

Rachel raised her brow. "Oh, really? And why's that?"

"Yeah, Blonko. Are you trying to say you're not ticklish?" Sasha said in a mischievous tone.

The sisters saw the fear in Rook's eyes. He backed away slowly when the girls walked towards him with devious smiles.

Then Whampire spat a corruptura at Rook, landing squarely on his forehead. "Oh, dear..." It was all he could say when his arms were raised up.

Sasha handed her sister the feather. "Let's see just how good this feather is..." Rachel said as she twirled the feather in the palm of her hand.

Rachel began to run the feather up and down the arch of Rook's underarm, causing him to eep and yelp. "R-Rachel! Stohohop!" he giggled. But he shouldn't have opened his mouth as he broke out into more laughs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO!"

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Rachel teased as she kept feathering his weak spot. She dragged the feather down and worked on his bare belly, making sure to pay his belly button special attention while using her other hand to tickle his side.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! RACHEL! OH, PLEASE! NOT THERE!" Rook laughed shrilly. Rachel was a bit shocked by how high his laughter grew. Soon tears of laughed dripped from his eyes.

That's when Rachel decided to stop. "Uh, Whampire, could you get that thing off Rook?"

"Sure. Rook, go to Atomix and he'll get it off." Rook was actually happy to obey that command and walked off, Rachel joined him.

"Sorry, Rook. I couldn't resist." she apologized.

"Actually, I am glad it was you tickling me instead of Fistina." Rook said with a smile, although he'll never admit it, he actually enjoyed Rachel's tickling.

Rachel returned the smile and the two enjoyed another kiss.


End file.
